There has been very little prior art specifically tailored for game data transport over cellular wireless networks. Research on general data transport over wireless has focused mainly on TCP traffic; game data differs from TCP bulk transfer in that they are extremely data-sensitive, and thus TCP transport optimization in general cannot be applied directly to game data transport. There has been some recent work on proxy based optimizations for streaming media. Game data differs in that the time required to transport the data is inversely proportional to the utility of the data—variable-deadline data; in contrast, streaming media like video must be delivered by a playback deadline when it is fully consumed—fixed deadline data. Our proxy work can be viewed as an novel extension of these work. Finally, there are some works on gaming protocol over general networks; our work instead focuses on the particulars of the 3G wireless networks. See section 2 for a more comprehensive overview of related work.